


A Shadow Day

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [7]
Category: TheDarkEmoPoemsbyscareygirl15fromdeviant DarkEmotionalPoems Poetry Dark poems Emotional Poems
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem </p><p>I may have my darkest days but sometimes it can be A shadow Day. ~scareygirl15 from deviant art~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow Day

A Shadow Day

Sometimes

My days

Are bright

Some foggy

Sometimes

Dark

But not

Too dark

There is

Always light

Shining

Around me

But it can

Be

A shadow day

Like

Mid dark

With light

Combin

All together

In

A cloudy day

With no rain

Just the sun

With the clouds

Making the

Day

A shadowy Day

I'm not

In emotional

Affects

when the

Weather

Is my emotions

No

It's not

It's just

A calm day

A bit grey

From

Here and there

But still

Day time

In a

Shadow day

All gloom

Not in

A bad way

It's seems

Calm

In

Shadow Days

Not too

Much

Into the

Days

A day to

Relax

And

Be at peace

Which all

That matters

It can be

Any day

Where it

Turns

All grey

And shadow

Like

With the

Sun still out

And clouds

In the sky

No rain

It's a

Calm day

In a

Shadow day

It's better

Than my

Darkest days

Which is

Not my style

No way

To be

In that position

I rather have

A Shadow Day


End file.
